


Havoc

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is actually a Riley/Egret fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I wouldn’t leave a mark if I were you, Detective Riley.’</p><p>'Oh?’</p><p>'Good dogs don’t leave marks.’</p><p>'And what if I don’t want to be a good dog?’</p><p>'Then I will look for another dog to fuck on.’</p><p>(AU where Det. Riley and Mr. Egret's character exist in whole)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Mille fois merci, Chroi for proofreading this repeatedly and making it so much better. *hugs*
> 
> I got really frustrated with myself so I used writeordie.com, and it really pushed me in producing this.  
> There may be OOC, particularly on part of Mr. Egret because he didn't really had a chance to shine in the series, so I may have put him under a different light. This ship really captures my heart though.
> 
> My tumblr: hallulawy.tumblr.com

If Mr. Egret was given a chance to describe the situation he was currently in, he would probably use the word ‘havoc’.

It wasn’t the usual spur of the moment affair where Root would start dishing out her gun from her oh-so-tight leather jacket to defend him from the band of opposing gangs, nor was it the menacing glares that filled him with bleak annoyance when a deal’s gone sour.

This was the moment when he decided it would be havoc, as he slowly regained the lost control. He could feel his neck getting licked on like it was a juicy bone with shreds of succulent meat hanging off of it. Sensory receptors whirred as he felt large hands filling the gap between his clothed ass and the cold steely wall, groping his soft mounds like he didn’t even own them.

The heavy breathing filled his ears as the room pervaded with the smell of the _vin chaud_ Root brought in during dinner between the mafia boss and the corrupt detective. They had barely gone past 10 minutes of dessert when Detective Riley decided to pounce on him like a starving mutt.

_Perhaps he is one_ , Mr. Egret thought to himself, as he suppressed a light gasp.

He could feel his flesh getting nipped on, until finally, he found his voice.

'I wouldn’t leave a mark if I were you, Detective Riley.’

'Oh?’

'Good dogs don’t leave marks.’

'And what if I don’t want to be a good dog?’ Riley’s deep laugh reverberated through the column of his neck, sending tremors like rain drops onto a puddle.

'Then I will look for another dog to fuck on,’ Egret rasped, and was satisfied with the sudden halt in the nipping.

Riley looked at him sternly, and Mr. Egret almost felt like he did own a dog.

'You know I wouldn’t allow that.’

'And who are you to disallow? May I remind you detective, that _I_ am in control. Even if I do allow you to fuck me like your bitch in heat,’ Mr. Egret paused for a moment as he watched Riley’s pupils dilate in satisfaction. 'But I can be anybody’s bitch if I want to.’

'And nobody would suspect the great Mr. Egret to be one, would they?’ Riley said softly, a vivid contrast to his angry grin.

Mr. Egret didn’t even want to award him an eye roll, pulling on the detective's always unbuttoned shirt collar, he managed to make himself sound as intimidating as possible.

'If you don’t want to fuck me properly, then leave my _fucking territory_.’

He didn’t have to repeat himself before Riley started to grope on his ass mounds in an almost tantalizingly painful way again.

 

* * *

 

 

He would use the word 'havoc’ to describe the previous situation, because everything seemed to be out of control as he zoned out. He had been entering these zones in a very unsettling pace lately, and he suspected that it was the side effects of the ‘medicine’ that Root recently acquired. A little fairy dust in his tea and a painless 8 hours of slumber would be procured. Unfortunately, she didn’t mention -or perhaps she failed to even realize- the possible dysfunctional side effects. Though that would be fairly uncharacteristic of her.

The slumber was much appreciated, but a lecture is required for the unnecessary conditions that came with it. Although it was rare to find a drug this effective for his sleep, there has always been the alternative of tiring himself out so that he _had_ to sleep.

Hence, Detective Riley.

The meeting adjourned in his mind, and Mr. Egret was pulled back into reality when Riley plunged into him forcefully, teeth biting onto his thin lips before mouthing his jugular.

_Dogs did always have a fascination with attacking their prey’s neck_ , Mr. Egret mused, moaning as Riley pulled out his sizable cock slowly, before thrusting Mr. Egret deeper into the pillows, his head inching close to the headboard.

His nipples were stiff, swollen and wet with saliva. His cock was aching to be touched, but he purposefully refused himself that privilege and so, kept silent. The reason why he had called himself a bitch was not really to self-depreciate. It was simply because the primal gleam of satisfaction in Riley’s eyes when he had used that word on himself was almost ecstatic. What’s a little wordplay when you can manipulate and obtain the subjugation of a beast? Better service _and_ control.

Mr. Egret licked his lips as Riley thrust in slow and sweet, yet deep enough to hit the right spots, tempting him to beg.

‘Faster,’ he demanded with socked feet clamped onto his hips and round nails clenching onto the tanned skin of his back. He gasped as Riley pulled out for good this time, pushing off his legs and proceeded to turn him around. Mr. Egret knew what was coming next, but at least his nipples had the pleasure of enjoying the slight friction, though not so much for his cock as his hips was positioned higher to reveal his wet hole.

The tongue lapped onto his slightly gaping hole without hesitance, by practice perhaps. Rough fingers teased Mr. Egret’s balls and the tip of his cock, while a thumb was pressing onto his perineum with increasing pressure. In a blinding light of ecstasy and a flurry of wet moans, Mr. Egret wondered, who was the one getting the better share out of this deal?

_Me_. He sobbed quietly as he felt teeth nibbling on his sensitive rim, his cock weeping as a finger teased the tip. Pushing himself further into the duvet sheets, it did nothing to soothe the pain of his nipples or to silence his muffled moans.

The true torture arrived when John Riley finally slid his cock smoothly into the now dripping hole. Merciless thrusts like a hurricane stripped him bare; Rough hands palming his ass, pulling them apart as he fucked deeper and faster, resulting in an escalation of squelching sounds, in volume, merging together with the sound of their moans and grunts.

Mr. Egret was glad that his glasses were not in the way, wet eyes smearing tears onto the pillows silently, yet unable to stop the moaning and saliva from dripping as Riley rammed into him balls-deep, making a greater mess out of him when he actually pried his hole further with his thumbs, hands palming Mr. Egret’s ass globes.  

_So close_ , Mr. Egret’s body twitched in anticipation. Riley was mainly silent throughout as he fucked hard, except for the occasional grunts and moans caused by Mr. Egret’s sometimes intended clench around his cock. Mr. Egret was no less demanding when he was about to come, he sobbed ‘Faster’ or ‘Hurry’ as he filled in the gaps of his sentences with whimpers.

Mr. Egret shivered as he released, clenching rhythmically with his own climax. He could have almost felt the hot rush of semen in his ass if it weren’t for his own imposition on Riley to wear a condom before their intercourse.

Heaving but slowly nuzzling his shoulder, he stayed still in their wet mess. Cuddling was never part of his deal, but he can tolerate. One of Riley’s arms wrapped around his soft belly, surrounding him in warmth.

_A good sign_ , he noted as his limbs became heavy and his eye lids began to droop slowly. It never fails.

‘Can I stay for breakfast?’ Riley’s whisper was warm against his cheek.

‘I doubt Root would be happy to share her eggs Benedict with you.’

‘Mine are better than hers anyway.’

Mr. Egret felt a lick on his ear, forcing him to reconsider.

‘If you can ensure that my next meeting with Mr. Elias is kept clandestine from the police.’ At this, Mr. Egret finally closed his eyes.

‘Deal.’ The mirth was palpable in his tone, as he landed a wet kiss on the thin shoulder again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete fic written for POI, if you enjoyed it I would be immensely grateful. It's also been 2-3 years since I last wrote anything with fervor, so I'm glad that I picked up this hobby again.


End file.
